


Bad Medicine

by Kouhii



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Implied Consent, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kouhii/pseuds/Kouhii
Summary: Yusuke Kitagawa returns to Cafe Leblanc with his confidence on Tae slightly downcast, a shivering hand in a desperate task to lock the door behind him and a shameless Akira that struggles to steal more than just a kiss.





	Bad Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt in using "aphrodisiac" in a sex scene. No proper lube too, althought Akira is already quite used to his boyfriend and we have rimming to pay for my good willingly fault, for once.

The sound of the old door closing was loud and clear in the coffee shop. The slim fingers of the artist were trying to quickly lock the wooden door as he turned the key messily until it finally clicked. He could feel his left shoulder sting a bit now; trying to maintain the frame of the brunet on support wasn’t an easy task when he had all of his weight dropping on this spot.

 At this point Yusuke didn’t know exactly what other surprises the other boy had for him.

“ _Akira... p-please take your hands off of my shirt,_ ” the painter whispered a bit out of breath due to the effort he kept to not let Akira slide to the floor, also knowing very well that the front door wasn’t thick enough to contain his voice from being heard on the streets.

On the other hand Akira had his black eyes half lidded and his lips completely swollen red, but still chapped from the result of his heated up face. At this point breathing heavily on the taller boy’s ear was the only thing he seemed able to do while one of his hands went to unbutton the two buttons of Yusuke's collar.

“Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke…” Akira called like a prayer while still stuck on the second button.

Yusuke sighed trying to stop Akira’s hand that had given up on the last button of his collar and was now traveling dangerously close to his navel. “What exactly did Takemi-san gave you?!”

Everything started a bit early when the nurse – Tae Takemi – messaged Akira saying that she had something incredible that could heal him of any injury or pain in a considerably short period of time. The premise seemed quite safe and reliable at first, although – if Yusuke remembered correctly – the side effect was supposed to be only a feeling of numbness, but something more seemed to be added to the side effect without any previous mention.

_An aphrodisiac effect._

“Don’t tell me she gave it to you without explaining everythi… Akira, stop!” Yusuke had to avert the brunet’s face by pushing his own head back as Akira now was messily trying to catch his lips on his own with eyes fully blown by lust. The artist could clearly feel something hard being brushed on his thigh as he kept getting closer and closer.

His intention wasn’t to reject his leader’s advances, – he loved them – but  if the medicine was still on Akira’s system then a simple kiss was probably enough to pass the same symptoms to him too. It was a situation very complicated and Yusuke was at least glad that his lover had went to Mementos with him alone to test the medicine’s effects first, otherwise dragging a drunk Joker around in front of everyone was going to be an embarrassing experience for both.

Akira seemed to shift himself a bit finally seeming like he wasn’t just a slump body anymore. “. _..urning.._.” He muttered under his breath.

“W-What?” Yusuke questioned trying to maintain his mind sane from the hoarse voice blowing hot air on his neck.

“My body... is burning.”

The stare that Akira sent to the taller boy was enough to make him feel drunk and his legs shake. Yusuke didn’t know exactly if it was his breath that was affecting him already or something else entirely at this point.

“L… Let… Let’s go upstairs,” was the only thing reasonable that came out of his mouth in a stutter while feeling Akira’s hand on his shirt finally loses its hard grip.

Dragging the brunet's body wasn’t the worst part, – seeming that Yusuke was a bit taller and that their bodies structure wasn’t too far apart – but dragging an extremely unconscious Akira that held to the painter’s body like his life depended on it was far worse than trying to strike the fourth shadow during a stroll on Mementos with little strength left on his muscles. Without mentioning the way Akira still tried to catch on any gaps on his lover’s defenses to steal a kiss while at it.

Yusuke felt Akira’s wiggling in his hold, clearly trying to stand on his feet and showing little attention at their surroundings as both still where on the landing of the stairs and on the way to his room. He could feel how badly his shoulder was hurting now that Akira shifted. But it was only when the weight disappeared quickly and the pain ceased that the artist called confused as he turned his head to the side, his eyes searching for Akira to see if he hadn’t fainted on the ground.

 “Akira?”

Unfortunately he wasn’t as fast. When he finally realized what exactly was happening it was already too late for him as his lips were now being smashed together by a pair of burning and soft lips that seemed surprisingly parched. The force that came upon the brunet and maintained him attached to his body was incredible. It was just when Yusuke finally realized that something wet was trying to enter inside his mouth that it was the same time he noticed how numb his own body felt right now. He could hear small moans coming out between the kiss at this point. Sometimes it was his own moans, but now that his senses seemed a bit oversensitive he could notice groans and the sound of what seemed his name being called incessantly.

Akira slid one of his hands to caress the bulge of the taller boy as the other hand hurriedly tried to get his belt off of his tight black pants – that seemed even tighter at this point. When finally done he looked up and smirked as hazy gray eyes stared down at him. With one of Yusuke’s hands on his head, he put his lover’s underwear down and let his throbbing cock hit on his right cheek at the same time he let out a lewd sigh escape his lips, completely entranced by his heat. He licked his lips looking intently at boy in front of him, almost as if he could devour him with his gaze.

“What do you want?” He smiled; with his thumb making slow circles on the head of the cock in front of his face.

“Akira…” Yusuke breathed out, his other arm coming to his face to brush his bangs out of the way.

His lungs seemed heavy and his skin too hot to feel his clothes comfortable anymore. He wanted to take it all off and slowly opened his uniform to reveal a glistering chest.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Akira giggled and licked his lips as he eyed the beautiful artist in front of him - specially his sweaty chest and face. He took the entire length on his mouth, deep throating lively.

Yusuke had half lidded eyes but never got his attention off of Akira’s face; admiring every erotic feature of his like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. He felt drunk. The way Akira’s soft black hair kept getting in the way of his eyes just to fall to his side when he brushed them back was enough to make him feel his knees buckle several times. He had to put a hand on the handrail to keep himself from falling.

Finally, the brunet let go off of his lover with a small “pop” sound as he locked his black eyes with gray ones. A silent conversation between the two started almost as if both were on the verge of their desires. Akira rose up and kissed again the still wet lips of the artist with a burning passion.

“...b-bed...” Yusuke stuttered between the kiss before the other boy played with his lips between his teeth like a candy.

By the time their bodies flopped on the bed with a loud “creak” and the brunet was now beneath him, Yusuke couldn’t remember how they ended up like that anymore. Everything he craved right now was the touch of his leader that couldn’t hold his hands for himself. The worst part being that Akira was still too dazed to properly formulate words unlike him.

 _Maybe the medicine is stronger when drank directly,_ Yusuke wondered as his hands felt the well-known body of the thief. His skilled hands were now pulling up his lover’s uniform – after taking his suspenders off of his pants and throwing them across the room – and letting his fingertips tease every part of the exposed skin that he could catch a glimpse on, just tempting erect nipples with his nails to scrape at them, while still trying to focus on the tongue that danced on his mouth. He finally decided to separate the kiss after licking the inside of Akira’s cheeks and letting out the sound of his moan vibrate on his throat. The same sound echoing in the narrow room shamelessly.

Now that they were finally gazing up at each other’s face the artist could notice how marvelous his boyfriend looked with glossy eyes and bright red face, his mouth slightly open while a string of saliva dripped from his swollen lips – a memento of their previous kiss.

Yusuke leaned in towards his ear and whispered excited, _“You’re so perfect,”_ as he could practically feel Akira whimper bellow him.

It was their first time doing something a bit rough and purely instinctive like that.

“Akira, please put your arms up so I can take off your shirt,” Yusuke demanded as black eyes stared back in little attention. Still, Akira soon tried to take the other boy’s clothes hurriedly instead of his own, “No, don’t… I can do it. You don’t have...”

Before Yusuke could finish, he soon felt something pressing on his pants. He let out a moan and tried to process what was happening. Akira was now moving his hand on his still hard cock, pressing on it using his palm.

“ _Raw me_ ,” he groaned between his pants, slowly bumping the taller boy's cock as he smeared his pre-cum with his thumb.

Yusuke couldn’t remember how he managed to cast away both of their pants so quickly. But at the time he could hear when Akira’s cock hit the cold air and he gasped shameless in pleasure, he was dripping from the tip of his member. The way the brunet's body shivered completely naked and his erection made a wet trail on his own abdomen was too much for the artist to take in.

Yusuke put both hands on each of his leader's thighs and pushed his legs up - the back of his thighs resting on his shoulders now. The pink hole was exposed for him to see as Akira’s hands where fast to cover his lower parts by pure instinct. He pushed aside without too much effort and let his saliva now drip from the point of his tongue directly to the tight entrance. The warm sensations made a gasp escape from Akira’s lips and his hands grab on the sheets.

His sweet moans were long and his voice low as they soon started to stutter on a single name over and over again, “Yu…suke…Yusuke...”

The brunet shifted on the bed as he shivered when he felt a wet pleasant feeling invade inside him and lick his walls. He noticed that Yusuke masturbated himself with one hand as the other was preparing his hole, his own needy cock twitched in interest at the arousing scene.

Yusuke kissed the pink hole one last time before tooking his mouth off of it as he pushed a single finger inside. He stopped by the joint as he twisted and turned them to find Akira’s sweet spot, close to his bladder. He lifted his own body – being previously sat on his legs – and went for Akira’s throat that called in a voice seeping desire. As he planted kisses and sucked on the sweaty skin, he could feel the ring of muscle that he was penetrating with his finger finally relaxing. Just then Yusuke finally positioned his cock on the entrance of his lover. He let it rest there as he tried to catch his breath and calm himself down – feeling too close to the edge.

 “ _Put it in_ ,” Akira repeated hugging the taller boy with his legs, “… _beg you… I beg you...”_

Yusuke let out a pained moan when he felt his thighs being scratched by nails. The thought of those markings carving his skin just exciting the situation even more.

 “A-Akira…” Yusuke called and grasped on the bed sheets when his mind was completely lost on the warm feeling. _Was Akira always this tight?_ , he wondered. In the end he couldn’t tell if it was because of the lack of proper preparation or the medicine’s fault. “I-If you keep tight like this… I’m…   _Aah,_ ” Yusuke had to lean away from his lover’s body and now his hands were grasping on Akira’s legs to keep them opened far apart. “Keep your legs… like this… and I’ll _move_.”

"...Fuck...! Yusu... ke..." Akira’s voice wavered when he felt Yusuke pushing himself inside until he smacked both hips together. He moaned loudly and let his back lift from the bed; bending like it was almost breaking. The numbness was still strong, but he could still feel the pleasure burning up inside of him as his hips now moved on his own.

“Does it hurt?” Yusuke asked breathless.

“No,” he took a long breath to continue, “It feels good _, so good_ , _Yusuke_.”

Yusuke groaned in his deep voice. Breath heavy as he whispered, “ _I adore you, Akira,_ ” he could feel the brunet practically melting in pleasure as he kept moving faster, “ _I adore you. I love you, Akira. Akira…_ ”

Both kept moaning as their pace picked up. Akira’s cock twitched as he was squeezed between their bodies, shivers running his spine as he felt something bursting in his mind and taking his body. He felt his eyes rolling inside his closed eyelids as he put his arms around his lover’s neck in a desperate hug, receiving one of Yusuke's beautifully skilled hands on the top of his head to strongly keep him in place. 

 _I love him so much,_ was the sweet thought that escaped in Akira's mind during the heated moment. He wanted to bury Yusuke deep inside him and keep him there forever if he could. He felt like becoming one was too much for him. His line of thought just dissipating when Yusuke sank his teeth again on the skin of his neck as he came almost at the same time. He could feel how the taller boy rocked his hips deeply two more times before stopping to catch his breath; slowly letting the hand on top of his lover's head lose its strong hold to gently play with his sticky black hair from the sweat.

Despite their exhaustion, Yusuke managed to pull out and shift his body to the right side – letting Akira stand near the closed window. He lazily grabbed a tissue box from the wodden table across the bed to wipe their messy bodies and mostly of the fluid on the sheets to the best he could before laying on the bed again and putting both his arms around his boyfriend. He motioned with his chin for Akira to bring his head closer to his chest, being understood and embraced quickly as he kissed the top of his head.

Yusuke tenderly massaged Akira’s back in small circles, nuzzled on his hair and asked a bit hesitant, “Did it hurt…?”

“No…” Akira hummed happily in response, before turning his head up to look at gray eyes that looked at him tenderly. “I don’t remember much about…  the first thing I did when we arrived to be honest…  but… I liked it.” He thought a bit before continuing, “Well… my ass still hurts a bit, but it’s not much, really. I may have to take care to not wobble in front of someone tomorrow though. Can you help me with that?”

He massaged his hips a bit, more on instinct than due the pain, and gazed up at a pair of beautiful eyes that looked lovingly at him. He imagined that Yusuke hadn't heard him at all and just kept staring at him at some point.

“You were… _stunning,_ Akira.” The painter smiled in such a pure way that their previous activity seemed more like a dream at this point - and also ignoring Akira's question.

Akira felt his face burn as he tried to smirk to show some confidence, but failing. “L… Look at the mirror first.”

The artist seemed thoughtful as he let a sigh escape his lips and rested his head on top of his boyfriend’s.

“What?” Akira asked, trying to avert his attention off of the still rapid sound of the taller boy's heart.

“I’m just thinking… If, uh, if we ever have s… sex... in front of a mirror…” he stopped a bit weirded out by his own words as Akira shifted out of his embrace to look interested at his face to expect the rest, “would you allow me to paint both of us?”

He felt embarrassed as the brunet laughed in a tender voice.

“If that’s what you want, love,” he smirked. "Just don't ask for that medicine behind my back, okay?"

It was too late, the artist had already settled on his decision.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Trivia Time: The title is based on a sidequest on the game given by Tae. And, by the way, Yusuke is a cutie who loves cuddles.


End file.
